For many years it has been the practice to produce infants' socks by knitting a true rib cuff and then sewing a lace border or edge on the cuff to provide a decorative edge thereto. In recent years, this type of sock has also been manufactured in larger sizes for wear by girls and ladies. Since the lace border or edge must be sewn to the knit cuff of the sock in a separate operation, this necessarily increases the cost of producing this type of sock.
In order to eliminate this separate sewing operation, U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,343 discloses knitting a simulated lace edge integrally with the usual knitted cuff. While the sock disclosed in this patent does eliminate the separate step of sewing a lace border or edge to the cuff, this sock is produced on a hosiery knitting machine having both dial and cylinder needles and the true rib cuff is manually turned down during wear so that the simulated lace edge is positioned at the lower edge of the cuff and surrounds the ankle of the wearer. The cuff is turned so that the decorative simulated lace edge is positioned in the desired location around the ankle by the wearer. However, during wear, the position of the simulated lace edge may be changed by the cuff being turned to a greater or lesser amount so that the simulated lace edge may not remain in the desired position around the ankle.